1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to exercise devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to a resistance band.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art discusses various devices used for exercising related to the resistance band, such as resistance tubes, exercise bands, aerobic bands, and stretch bands. Resistance bands are one of the most effective forms of exercise for performing lower body, upper body and core conditioning. Resistance bands may be even more effective than a set of dumbbells, because it improves strength and balance. Furthermore, the ability to work in a full range of motion with resistance bands targets muscles that can be missed with weights. A full-body, strength-training workout can be done without going to the gym. This portable piece of exercise equipment has become highly popular, especially to those who are short on time, short on cash, and short on space. Due to its portability, flexibility, and light weight, the resistance band is travel friendly, enabling people to continue their work out regime while on vacation or on a business trip.
The major drawback of home exercise equipment is lack of user knowledge in proper use or proper form. Improper use or improper form can result in serious injuries, broken equipment, and/or lack of results. Thus, there is clearly a need for home exercise equipment that allows for proper use.
One such device is provided by Weiss, U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,984, for a Flexible Resistance Exerciser, which discloses adding indicators to serve to indicate a desirable location on the stretchable member to the user, to indicate a relative degree of resistance provided by the stretchable member, to indicate a degree of wear or fatigue to the stretchable member.
Another such device is provided by Castel et al., U.S. Patent Application Number 2007/0105696, for a Method and Apparatus for Physical Therapy Exercise, which discloses a tension indicator to indicate to the user when a predetermined level of tension is attained.
Yet another such device is provided by Block et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,455,632, for an Exercise Device, which discloses an exercise device that includes indicia for measuring resistance force applied by the elongated tube during stretching of the elongated tube, and an indicator used to quantify the resistance force being applied. Terms used throughout this appplication may be used interchangeable for convenience of shortening the term or to avoid redundancy, such as “marked segment(s) 30” and “marking(s) 30”; “section” and “segment” in context of markings; and “band 25” and “resistance band 25”.
Thus, there is a need for a resistance band that provides a means for proper use.